


Thlaspi

by Reidr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (avec du retard oui), Angst, Gen, Post-Civil War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidr/pseuds/Reidr
Summary: Tony, Natasha, l'alcool et leur consolation.





	Thlaspi

**Author's Note:**

> Alors oui, tout le monde a déjà écris sur Civil-War, particulièrement sur ses conséquences, mais tant pis ... Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'imaginer une soirée d'errance avant l'arrivée de Thanos (mon coeur saigne toujours). Et surtout : j'aime imaginer que Natasha ne coupe pas tout à fait les ponts avec Tony.  
>  _(N'allons pas se cacher : j'essaye de faire comme IW n'avait pas existé. Encore dans le déni)_

Mer ambrée sans fond, bord de verre et ciel infini. L’alcool a cela de bon, vous pointer l’évidence et vous empêcher de réfléchir. Acceptant sa sentence, il sombre. Mer ambrée sans fond, bord de verre et ciel infini. Il sait que demain sera gris, mais coloré. Le nez à son salut, il reconnait un bon whisky lorsqu’il retombe dans les limbes en des larmes. Miroir de l’âme. Il rit, amer. Il avait espéré autre chose, de plus subtil et délicat, ce soir. Ses papilles ne sont pas d’accord.

« Insomnie, ou est-ce volontaire ? »

Il sait lorsqu’il n’a pas à répondre. Il se penche juste, et créé une mer sans couleur ni fond, au bord de verre plus restreint mais toujours un ciel infini. Le remerciement est un vague hochement de tête, et ils trinquent. Elle n’est pas sobre.

« A Clint disparu. A Steve qui court toujours. A Bruce.

\- A l’espionne et au génie. Aux insomnies, volontaires ou non. »

Ils boivent, parce que Peter et Rhodey dorment. Les couleurs de leur paysage monotone. Ils sont tous-deux là depuis le début de semaine. Des raisons futiles furent énoncées par le plus jeune, le plus vieux a pointé une rééducation plus simple ici. Aussi parce qu’ils voient les piliers de ce qu’il reste de l’équipe dépérir.

« T’es seule et t’as froid. Mais t’en fais pas, demain il fait beau, et on est là.

\- Toi aussi. Et tu es bourrée.»

Mer ambrée sans fond, bord de verre et ciel infini. Mer sans couleur ni fond, bord de verre plus restreint, ciel infini. Il ne s’était pas rendu compte d’à quel point il avait plongé. Elle non plus. Ils ne pouvaient plus rejoindre la surface sans l’autre. Et le ciel est infini.

« Jarvis ? - Mort.

\- Tu ne n’arrives pas à... ?

\- Non. »

L’ombre qui ne sera jamais colorée. Tâche acide au bord du paysage monotone. Il ne peut pas le faire revenir.

« Barton ?

\- Pas de nouvelles.

\- Bruce ?

\- Pas de nouvelles. »

Il sait où il se trouve. Elle aussi. Mais personne ne peut prendre contact sans accord. Par respect, d’abord. Par crainte, ensuite. Ils ont peur pour Bruce, parce qu’ils ne savent rien. Ils ne parlent pas des autres. Elle souffle « Cave ne cadas » si bas qu’il doit faire un effort pour conclure que ce n’est ni sa langue maternelle, ni la sienne. Il sait que, quelque part, ce choix est délibéré. Mais il ne sait pas grand-chose, finalement. L’alcool a cela de bon. Tout s’est emmêlé il y a quelques heures, quelques mois. Ils échangent un regard, les mots ne l’emporteront pas, ne les porteront pas, pas encore et pour encore un soir.

Le bouquet de thlaspi les regarde.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, ils échangent leur verre. Peut-être pour avoir le goût d’une autre vie, similaire mais différente, en bouche. Peut-être y voient-ils un quelconque symbole. Peut-être ne sont-ils pas en mesure de se poser la question.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est court, uiui.  
> N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis :)


End file.
